


Lost in thought [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	Lost in thought [fanart]

Just because "cuddles" make my day...

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150628061903548852.jpg.html)


End file.
